


Where the Circle Begins and Ends

by black_moon12



Series: Orbitober Fanart Project [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fights, Gen, Jealousy, Mild Gore, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, PINKIE SWEAR, Prophetic Visions, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Violent Thoughts, changes in POV, heejin means well i promise, no one dies I promise, please dont hate heejin, please dont hate me too either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_moon12/pseuds/black_moon12
Summary: Two Goddesses born of Khaos. One the day, one the night.





	1. The Perfect Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Orbitober Day 6; Mythology and Day 7; Envy
> 
> I really like Greek mythology so this was fun to write! Especially with Heejin and Olivia as two sides of one coin 👍 
> 
> The depictions of violence are quick bc there are thoughts of killing another main character in this chapter. Please proceed with caution and at your own risk.

** _"drawing near and passing one another, one entering a house wh_ _ile the othe_ _r departed to pass over the earth, the house never holding them both inside." _ **

** _-Hesiod_ **

  
  


Me, the darkness in the night, the time to sleep, the end of the cycle. The deepest fears held in the night were my companions and playthings, friends and family. Born of Khaos himself at the beginning of this world, I had a purpose. Nothing gold can stay, and I was point proven. I, Nyx. I, Nox. I, Night. I, Olivia.

🌅🌃

Me, the usher of new, bright and shining dawn, the beginning of the cycle. Your wildest hopes uplifted to the sun were my friends, gentle and warm like the sun. Born of Khaos himself at the beginning of this world, I had a purpose. The light will always chase out the night, and I was point proven. I, Hemera. I, Amera. I, Day. I, Heejin.

  
  


🌃🌅

We were not born together as twins. Hyunjin, or Erebus to the mortals, were the twins. Night and Darkness together. I was a thought after Olivia, an equal and opposite of her. But despite that we were still sisters. Sisters with the same task. To usher in the beginning. The morning dew of childhood the longest time we would spend together in the centuries long life of ours. Olivia and I were born of our Father, Khaos, at the dawn of the world. He said when he would put us to sleep that he had created our siblings Gaea; the earth, Tartarus; the underworld, and Eros; love, then Olivia herself. Father had said that he saw Olivia, sitting alone on the edge of the world, loneliness her only companion, and had immediately created me. 

Olivia's sunshine. 

She treated me as her sunshine. Her little sister Heejin that would be her companion for as long as she was needed in this world. We were so close the mortals thought that she had borne me. A lonely mother looking for a companion in her daughter. It seemed we really were the only ones who knew the truth between the two of us. To Olivia this was fine, “No one knows us like we know each other, right?” But to me? I needed to be free. To be my own person, live my own life, experience my own things… looking back, I know that this is what caused our separation. 

The break of an unbreakable chain.

🌅🌃

_ 'Being the primordial goddess of night has it's perks sometimes…'  _ Olivia thought, her feet resting in the waters of the river Styx as she waited for Heejin to return from her daily duties. The daily duties of a goddess alone were no easy feat, even if she wasn't as important as say, her sister Gaea or brother Eros, but still she enjoyed herself. Every day she watched the skies, waiting for her turn to call the night and cloak the universe in her blanket. Her night. She loved it. She loved the fact that her job was no longer hers alone, she could share it. Share it with someone who would completely understand the weight of the task their Father had given them. Hyunjin was an honorable companion, but by no means did the goddess of darkness, who could exist without Olivia herself, understand what it meant to be the Only. The only one responsible. 

Looking up, she saw her sister approaching on her golden chariot, long pitch black hair flowing behind her gilded helmet like the dark tail of a comet. Heejin was gorgeous as usual, golden eyes and bold, strong features speaking of her position amongst the theoi, but even still, she was more beautiful. Her beauty was like staring into a sunrise. As her sister dismounted, Olivia felt a flash of  _ the future? The past? This moment?  _ Of her sister, holding aloft a blade, before plunging it into another woman's chest, the silver silk of the second woman's robes blossoming with crimson like the seeds bursting from a fallen pomegranate from the trees here in Tartarus. Who was the second woman? Olivia's foresight never told her this much. If it had, she would be a Fate not a goddess of the night.

"Dearest sister, what troubles you so you think such vicious thoughts?" Olivia asked, a grin on her face, her voice teasing as usual. She always got these visions from Heejin when her sister's emotions were high. It was normal.

"What do you mean?" Heejin was serious, her gaze ice cold that made Olivia pause and take note of her reaction.

"Ah, nothing. I think it might have been residual energies from my conversation with Cronos… he is up to no good as usual. Let's go, Thalassa is looking for us." Taking her sister's hand in her own, she squeezed it as she had always done. The squeezes that always spoke more than any words they could ever voice. 

Heejin did not return the squeeze, but looked over Olivia, her glimmering silver hair, her soft and elegant features, the dark pitch color of her eyes that looked like the dark side of the moon. She hated all of it. She could never be her own person, her own goddess of her own right as long as Nyx was here. She would always be one of two. To the mortals she was important, they needed her to bring the day to grow their crops so they could eat and farm, to live. But they always ended their prayers to her with  _ 'and good fortune to you Hemera and your equally important sister Nyx. Please cast your fortune upon us as you bring day and she brings night.'  _ Not once was she ever prayed to for what she could do by herself. Nyx this and Nyx that. If Nyx wasn't there would she be the goddess of day and night? 

She wanted it. 

She wanted that power.

Even if it meant killing her sister to do it.


	2. The Point Where Pride Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes as consequences for killing a God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! The continuation and finale.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 🖤

Olivia knew.

She was the goddess of night, of course she knew the dark thoughts that swam like the hulking, dark shadows of sharks under the surface of her sister's mind. It scared her, the premonitions that came more and more frequently, ones that flashed across her mind whenever in Heejin's presence like whispers.

She was spending less and less time with her sister, hiding in the shadows of Tartarus with Hyunjin, or in the deep of the sea with her sister Thalassa. Thalassa, or Jinsoul, was wise beyond her already long years, and the times that Olivia divulged the secrets of her premonitions had scared even her. 

_ "No god has killed another, Olivia…"  _ Jinsoul would say, her sea blue eyes always clouded with worry. 

Hyunjin was more relaxed about it when they discussed it over their task, Olivia pulling the deep darkness that Hyunjin created over the light skies that Heejin had made 12 hours before.

"What can we do if she decides to act out her envy?" Was all she offered in response, and Olivia sighed in defeat. They were created too soon in this timeline for rules to be set down for when things went wrong. At that time she had another premonition, this time a vision that knocked her back and almost completely from where she stood on her star laden chariot. 

The vision flashed behind her eyes in a series of photos, Gaia and Uranus, the Earth and Sky, giving birth to a new generation of gods, ' _ Titans'  _ she knew instinctively. The pain and betrayal they both would feel at the hands of each other and their children, and the children of those children who would continue the cycle. In this vision, she and her siblings were a constant in every iteration, surrendering their tasks to the younger and more powerful theoi, but where was Heejin? 

Her sister was missing.

What does it mean?

When her sight was her own and of the present, she was back in Tartarus, her head in Hyunjin's lap as her twin weaved stars and into a black abyss above them. 

"I think your powers grow stronger sister. "Hyunjin said, not stopping what she was doing when Olivia showed signs of wakefulness and shifted her head in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked in return, trying to gain her bearings again.

"We finished our daily task, but the whole time you were in your vision. And you projected the whole thing to me. Who should we tell of the incoming shift in power? And where was Heejin?" 

Olivia sighed and sat up, realizing that she couldn't hide this from Hyunjin. Her twin who was born to this world at the same time as her, two true halves of one whole. 

"I don't think we can do anything about it… I think it just needs to happen. Gaea brings new life and she will bring new life. I think we just need to do what we do best and keep to the shadows of history for this moment." Hyunjin nodded and smiled, and Olivia was glad that her twin understood her so completely. That she had someone to understand her so completely. The words not said between them were always understood as much as the ones shared.

Was this why Heejin had started to hate her? She didn't have a companion to understand her completely?

  
  


-🌅🌃-

Three weeks later

Olivia woke from a deep sleep with a start. Her breath coming quickly in her surprise. Something was terribly wrong. 

Sitting up, Olivia waits for her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she looked around the room. Everything looked as it usually did in the cottage she kept for herself, the kitchen area clean and neat, the table clear, the basin with water shining the low light of the crescent moon into the room. 

Sighing in relief, she went to lay back down when a creak in the inky darkness made her freeze. She looked towards where her guests sat on cushions across from the kitchen and saw a dark haired figure occupying one of them, causing her to gasp in surprise. Not many were able to break her protective spells, only Hyunjin who had taught them to her, and Heejin who she had shown them off to a couple days ago.

The figure went to stand and Olivia felt a flash of understanding of what was to happen next. She glanced at the kitchen again, and realized she had missed something important when she had first made a cursory glance. When she had gone to bed, she had stabbed a long and sharp knife into the block of wood on the counter. When it happened, she did not understand why; Olivia could never sleep if her area was not clean and neat. Looking now, she saw the knife was gone from its place.

Another creak brought her attention to the other person in the room, just as they stepped into the light beam of the moon. Long dark hair, sharp and beautiful, otherworldly features, and gold eyes stared at her. Heejin stood at the end of her bed now, her gold eyes shining with fire, the missing knife clutched tightly in her hands. It was too late to try anything.

\--

"Good evening sister. Have you been sleeping well?" I asked, smiling at the look in her eyes. She feared me. Finally she would recognize me as my own goddess. As her equal. 

She schooled her expression before answering me. "Most people knock before entering. And never while the owner of the home is asleep dear sister." Her nonchalance irritated me. She  _ always  _ did this. 

"You think yourself better than me?" I growled, the tip of the knife pricking blood from where I gripped it. "You are not better than me. The mortals  _ NEED  _ me. How would they eat if not without me bringing them the day? It is your night that causes them grief. There is no use for you. Father should have created me first.  _ I  _ am the only one the mortals need and yet they only think of me as secondary. Secondary to  _ you. _ " My anger was building, causing tears to prick at my eyes. Why didn't she understand?

"Hee-" 

"Do not address me as your equal. I am the goddess of the day, Hemera. The morning star. Bringer of Light. Address me as such." I hissed, taking another step toward the bed.

"Hemera please… Heejin please… please don't do this. The mortals need us both… please. Sister please. I promise to make this better for the both of us..." Her begging brought a small smile to my lips. But it was already too late. Her promises that she would talk to father and separate us were too late. There was only one way out of this prison cell that I had been born into. 

Kill the guard who kept the key.

I smiled as she started to cry, tears running from her dark eyes that held no pupil. Eyes that saw all and captured the light. Today I would escape those eyes. 

"It's all too late! The can only be one of us. Free me Nyx!" I barked at her crying face and leapt towards her, knife aloft, as she screamed in terror.

🌅🌃

Olivia came to consciousness again in a different bed, with the sky light and bandages wrapped around her chest and hands. She hurt all over, but she was alive. That's all that really mattered to her. More of her senses came to her slowly, the chill of the room despite the time of day and the body that curled next to her. Turning her head, she saw Hyunjin fast asleep, her eyebrows kneaded like she had fallen asleep worried. She looked at her hands wrapped in bandages, none bleeding still. She unwrapped one and saw on her right palm a white scar that looked like a shining sun. It reminded her of Heejin. How long had she been asleep?

"Finally you are awake my daughter." A male voice spoke from the doorway, and she turned to see Khaos standing just inside the room. She struggled to sit up but Hyunjin's warm hands pushed her back down. 

"Rest, sister." Was as she said as their father walked into the room and sat down on the chair at the side of the bed. "Don't overwork yourself."

"I want to apologize. To you both. I thought I was doing the proper thing by tying you and Heejin so closely together." He spoke quietly and slowly, and Olivia felt herself grow cold with fear. Where was Heejin?

"Wher-" before she could finish her sentence the door opened again and Heejin walked in, her gold eyes on the floor in shame, her dress a stark white and Olivia gasped at seeing an angry crescent moon shaped scar on her shoulder, only visible because her long flowing black hair was gone. Her hair was shorn short. A punishment for treason. Hyunjin wrapped her hand in her own and squeezed it. 

"You two will be separated. Never to interact again. Heejin has confessed to the crimes she had committed, and apologized and repented. Your only interactions will be at dawn and dusk. The decision to not kill Heejin for her crimes was the decision of Hyunjin, who found you both and separated you. Your twin sister is very astute with her powers. Is that understood?" Khaos stood and led Heejin out of the house, and Olivia watched as she caught the sorrow and shame in her sister's gold eyes when she glanced back.

"I'm sorry…" She mouthed as the door closed between them. Separating them for the rest of eternity.

Olivia turned to Hyunjin with tears in her eyes, and Hyunjin sighed and wrapped her arms around her as she cried. For a goddess of the night, Olivia was so warm hearted.

She would have to continue to protect her sister from the world that looked to hurt her, like she had when she felt called to Olivia's home to find Heejin trying to stab her, both covered in scratches and blood, both crying. She couldn't ever see her sister in that position again. She would become her shadow and protect her from the monsters that hid in the dark, and the light. 

Her Olivia. Her other half. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending of our story maybe? 🤔
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @hyunjinseui

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Chapter 2 will be up shortly!!
> 
> Talk to me on twitaaa @hyunjinseui 🖤


End file.
